1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of saving energy.
2. Background of the Related Art
Businesses, universities, and governmental agencies use a large amount of energy to operate office buildings. Energy is necessary to heat the building in the winter, cool the building in the summer, and provide electricity all year long. Electricity is needed to power modern lighting systems, telecommunications equipment, computer stations and network, document production, presentation facilities and the like. Although the building may be heated using a gas burner rather than electrical heating, the consumption of gas still represents a significant expense and environmental burden.
Businesses generally desire to conserve energy resources at least to save money, if not also to reduce their impact on the environment. Traditional energy conservation techniques include prudent building design and insulation, use of energy efficient equipment, eliminating unnecessary use of the equipment. The most practical of these techniques is the elimination of unnecessary use.
For example, excessive or unnecessary use of energy to heat or cool a building or a workspace within a building may be limited by using a microprocessor-based thermostat. Programming the thermostat to control the building or workspace at a first temperature during official office hours and a second temperature while the office is closed can lead to significant savings. However, not only can a thermostat operate to vary the temperature as a function of time, but separate thermostats may be used to control the temperature in different zones throughout an office building. Still, these systems are generally easy to manually operate and over-ride the programming as user needs require.
Furthermore, a business manager or designated employee may be given the responsibility to turn off equipment at the end of the work day. While beneficial, these efforts are usually less than comprehensive and do not accommodate individual differences in work habits.
Some businesses are now implementing nontraditional work-weeks or allowing more employees to work from home. These types of programs save employees gasoline and commute time, with a possible result of reducing environmental impact and improving the employee's quality of life. Although the business will benefit indirectly from these programs, the business may still consume roughly the same amount of energy whether these programs are implemented or not.